


mixed up

by Rouhn



Series: Colifer one shots by Rouhn [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Colifer, Colin O'Donoghue - Fandom, Jennifer Morrison - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Colifer - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Hotel, Love, Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: what if a reservation was mixed up and now Jen and Colin have to share a suite?I have to say, I DO respect Colin and his marriage. I only love the special connection he and Jennifer have.If you do not like  Colifer, please don't read it. It is what it is: FICTION! Just imagination!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hookedonapirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/gifts).



> This is another early birthday present for my friend Hookedonapirate. She always inspires me to write something, to continue and try something (new). Thank you for that - I hope you will enjoy it (as everyone else will)

It was one of these days again. Sometimes wondering if people did it on purpose or if it really was a coincident.

 

"I am really really sorry, Ms Morrison. It always has been one reservation for two", the Girl behind the reception told her, turning the monitor so Jen was able to see it herself.

 

"Fine. But now you know we need **two** rooms", she said annoyed, not understanding what was taking the woman that long to make the changes.

 

"Uhm", the girl said shyly, "I am sorry but there are no other rooms available at the moment. But tomorrow we have some departures and we can make sure you'll get a second room." The girl really tried her best but she could tell by the look on Jen's face she was not satisfied with this so called solution.

 

Jennifer looked up from her smartphone. "So you mean that this night we have to share the room?" She was annoyed, she really tried to stay calm but she had a terrible flight, she was exhausted and only wanted to take a bath and relax.

 

"I am really sorry! But you have two bedrooms", the girl tried again.

 

"Yeah and one bathroom", Jen snapped but resigned. "Well, where do I have to sign for that?"

 

The young girl sighed relieved. "Here, please, Ms Morrison." She turned and gave her two keys for the room. "Breakfast is from seven til eleven back there in the dining room. If you have any wishes you only need to call "0" on your phone and will be connected with me or someone else at the reception. Uhm, maybe I exceed my authority, but I have booked you a free dinner for tonight or any other night you are staying. Needless to say that it is for two people. A five-course menu including a chocolate fondue."

 

Jennifer's mood enlightened within seconds. "That's very attentive, thank you. I am sorry if I snapped at you. It was just a very exhausting day."

 

The girl blushed immediately. "No problem, ahm, it was a pleasure meeting you."

 

Jennifer smiled and turned to walk away when the girl spoke again. "Ms Morrison? Your keys!"

 

Jen turned again and grabbed the keys, she read the name tag of the girl to be sure she had all information if something would go wrong again. "Thank you, Linda. Have a nice day."

 

"You too."

 

* * *

 

 

_Where are you? I checked in at the hotel. They messed up with the reservation - we have to stay in one suite until tomorrow. Then another room is available. Jen_

 

**Again mixed up a reservation? Who did it this time? Maybe we should talk with this person to make clear we do not want to stay in one room together. Colin**

 

**By the way, my flight was delayed I'm at the hotel in ten minutes.**

 

_This time, I did it by myself and I clearly did not make any mistake. Two rooms, four days, to different names. Jen_

 

**Sorry didn't want to offend you, but it's strange it's constantly happening, don't you think?! Btw the taxi driver is insane, he took a short cut – and I've arrived. Where are you? Colin**

 

_Lobby. Next to the elevators. Jen_

 

The next moment Colin stood next to her, smiling. He kissed her cheek and offered her to take her small bag, but the concierge was quicker. He grabbed it and looked at them expecting. "Room numbers?"

 

"Just one room. Suite 8532", Jen answered, handing Colin one key.

 

"You have anything else to carry, Miss?"

 

"I think it was brought up before", she said, at least she hoped so.

 

"Come, Jen. Let's enjoy the rest of the day. Tomorrow will be exhausting. I think we should rest and I really need to take a shower."

 

Jennifer shivered when they followed the concierge. Has she really thought about Colin being naked under the shower?! She shook her head slightly, noticing Colin's smirk.

 

When they entered the suite he tipped the concierge and closed the door. Jen looked around and found her suitcases. She sighed in relief.

 

"What were you thinking in the elevator before?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I saw your expression. Care to share your thoughts?", Colin teased and shook off his jacket.

 

Jennifer stared at him but didn't respond. "I'll take the master bedroom."

 

"Of course you do. You also will be the one who keeps this suite", he replied without hesitation. Suddenly he smiled broadly. "But I am the first who takes a shower", he said and started running towards the bathroom.

 

"No! Not fair!", Jen shouted and sprinted after him. She stumbled a second before she was able to reach him. He heard her shout and turned in time to catch her.

 

"Careful, love. I don't want you to get hurt." Jennifer looked at him but didn't say anything. She eyed the bathroom door behind him, thinking about shoving him away and running to it, but she decided to let him win.

 

"Go take your shower, I will take a bath afterwards and this will take about an hour or so."

 

Colin helped her up and nodded. While he went into the bathroom, Jen looked around and headed to her bedroom. She didn't want to unpack as she was just staying for four days but she wanted to make sure that her clothes weren't rumpled. She also took out sweatpants and a tank top, fresh underwear and warm, thick socks.

 

She went towards the living room when the bathroom door opened. She stopped dead in her tracks, surprised by Colin's boldness. He was only wearing a small towel low on his hips, water still dripping from his wet hair.

 

 _God he was handsome_ and Jennifer couldn't deny how he sometimes affected her.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

"Bastard", she said and turned just to crash into a wall. _Damnit_.

 

"Oi, Jen, you all right?"

 

She mumbled something he didn't get and passed her smiling. He disappeared into his room, when he heard the bathroom door close.

 

He was still smiling, he loved his friendship with Jen, it was a special bond between them. They often sat next to each other for hours, not talking a single word, occupied with whatever each of them was doing. And nevertheless relaxing and gaining strength from the other one.

 

He sat on the bed when suddenly his phone rang. It was Helen. She surly wanted to check on him if everything went well on his trip.

 

* * *

 

 

Jennifer was still mumbling to herself, the hot water which was streaming into the tub in the middle of the bathroom clouded the mirrors immediately.

 

She got undressed and laid a towel and wash cloth next to the tub. She switched off the water and stepped into it without checking the temperature.

 

It was hot, but not too hot. It burned slightly but she really needed it at the moment. She laid down, closed her eyes and relaxed. Her day was exhausting. First she woke up a bit too late, she packed in a hurry, rushed to the airport only to find out her flight was 45minutes delayed. The flight itself was not relaxing at all as a huge school class was chitchatting the whole time and although she was placed in the first class she could hear them. She had been so relieved leaving the plane when suddenly someone had spotted her and she was forced to give autographs and take selfies with her fans. And then the mix up with the reservation.

 

She sighed and sank further into the water. The bubbles were bursting quietly, the sound calming her too. The vanilla scent filling the small room, enveloping her completely.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jen? Jennifer!", a loud knock made her open her eyes. "Okay, enough is enough. I'm coming in."

 

Before she could protest the door was opened and Colin stood there. He looked at her concerned and a bit mad.

 

"Do you know how long you have been in here?", he asked a bit angrily. Jennifer tried to sit up but only sank further into the nearly cold water. The bubbles were gone and Colin could see her whole naked body.

 

"Two bloody hours. I've knocked several times to convince you to get out . Please get out now."

 

Jennifer tried to clear her mind, still irritated and confused.

 

"I...Colin would you...ahm", she stuttered closing her eyes for a brief moment again.

 

Suddenly she felt hot hands on her body, she opened her eyes again and saw Colin kneeling next to her, holding her over water. He suddenly lifted her up bridal style and pressed her body against his.

 

Her head lolled on his chest. Without another word he carried her into her bedroom and placed her on her kingsize bed.

 

She looked at him lazily, hearing the words she was speaking next as if she were far away. "Your clothes are soaked."

 

He chuckled and looked at her. " **This** is what you are worried about? Really?"

 

She didn't understand the question, she felt tired and exhausted. Without noticing she slowly closed her eyes.

 

"Jen? Jennifer, stay with me. You need to drink something." She suddenly felt his hot hand on her shoulder and hissed. "Sit up, here is some water."

 

Slowly, almost in slow motion, she sat up, her eyelids opening and searching for the water bottle. Colin held a glass in front of her face, helping her drinking some of it. "Thank you", she said quietly and laid back.

 

She felt dizzy and tired. "I ordered something to eat", Colin said and touched her face softly. He pulled the blanket under her and placed it on her body. She hummed and curled into a ball. She felt the bed dipping next to her and opened her eyes again.

 

"What are you doing?", she asked lazily.

 

"You do not think I'll leave you, do you?"

 

Jennifer looked at him puzzled but was too exhausted to ask further questions.

 

He stroked some hair out off her face. "Rest. I'll wake you when the food is arriving." She again hummed and drifted off.

 

He did **not** wake her fifteen minutes later. He just checked on her and sat next down on the bed again, eating some sliced vegetables while watching her. She definitely needed the rest, she definitely needed the sleep.

 

After a while he rolled the serving cart aside and made himself more comfortable. He had changed before, now sat there in his boxers and a shirt (he didn't bring another long comfortable trousers). Every now and then he touched her to feel if she was still warm (enough).

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Jennifer noticed when she woke was a warm body pressed to hers. She opened her eyes and looked up. Colin laid next to her fast asleep. Her head laid on his shoulder, her arm rested on his chest under his shirt, his arm was around her waist.

 

She smiled and huggled closer, embracing his warmth on her naked body. _Naked body?!_ She sat up straight and put the blanket around herself. Woken by her quick movements Colin blinked several times and looked at her.

 

"Hey beautiful. Feeling better?!"

 

Jennifer stared at him not knowing what to say. "What?"

 

Colin sat up and smiled caring. "How do you feel?"

 

"Good. Relaxed. Rested."

 

"Great. You should eat something. I ordered something light. They offered me a whole five-course meal but I refused. I hope that's okay for you?!"

 

Jennifer still just looked at him puzzled. Suddenly her stomach growled. She blushed and searched the room. Honestly she **was** starving.

 

Without thinking she crawled over him to reach for the food tray on the serving cart exposing herself.

 

Colin tried to look away although it was nearly impossible. He had seen her naked before (obviously when he carried her from the tub), but feeling her that near, her heat radiating from her; smelling the scent of the bath additive mixed with her own scent nearly overwhelmed him.

 

"Ahm Jen...", he started without looking. She turned her head and watched him.

 

"Oh forry, you're ungry?", she said, her mouth full with vegetable sticks.

 

"Uhm", Colin scratched behind his ear, trying to only look into her eyes. Suddenly Jen's eyes blew wide, she looked down at her naked body. She was on her hand and knees, her ass showing directly at him. She blushed and sat down on her heels as fast as possible, pulling a blanket over herself.

 

Her cheeks colored with a deep red, she tried to hide and shook her head embarrassed. _How embarrassing!_

 

Suddenly she heard Colin laughing. She pulled the blanket aside, so she could see him, her body still covered. “What?”

 

“You do not have to hide, but if you feel more comfortable I can bring you some clothes”, and he added very quietly, nearly impossible to understand, “you are such a beautiful woman.”

 

Jennifer decided to ignore the last part although she knew he had seen her blushing again. “As if you wouldn't feel uncomfortable being naked.”

 

“I assure you I would not be uncomfortable”, he answered quickly. _Too quickly._

 

Jennifer's breath hitched, she swallowed and locked eyes with him. “Proof it”, she said challenging and tilted her head.

 

Still locking eyes with her, he smirked and pulled his shirt over his head. Jennifer gulped but she didn't want to back out. “Lame!” Her eyes dropped to his tights, he still was under the blanket but she could see his dark grey boxers peeking out.

 

He pushed away the blanket but stopped suddenly. He grasped the blanket she was holding and pulled slightly. Jennifer shook her head and nodded at his boxers. She surly won't expose her again before he was naked.

 

Colin smiled and hooked his thumbs in his waistband, his eyes still at Jennifer. Slowly he pulled them down. Jennifer tried to look away, tried to look up into his eyes or at least close them. In a smooth move he pulled them down, now sitting naked across from Jennifer in her bed, eyeing her eagerly.

 

She loosened the grip of her blanket, so he could pull it away. This time she did not blush. Both of them were staring at each other, their shallow breathes the only thing to hear (although both of them swore their own heartbeat was also audible.)

 

Jennifer knew she had to move, had to say or do something – anything. But she wasn't able to do anything. She was staring into his forget-me-not blue eyes, eyes she so often looked into, eyes she was able to lose herself in.

 

Colin knew he had to move, had to say or do something – anything. But he couldn't. He only looked into her emerald green eyes. He got lost in them and before he knew what he was doing he leant forward and cupped her face. He pulled her closer and suddenly pressed his lips on her soft, sweet ones.

 

He felt her stiffen first but a moment later she relaxed and put her arms around his neck. He smiled and deepened the kiss when suddenly her stomach growled. Both smiled and broke apart. “I think we should eat something”, Colin said and pulled the cart closer. She settled into his arms and pulled the blanket over them. “Yes we should.”

 

* * *

 

Jennifer woke again, feeling Colin's naked body spooning her from behind. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. They had eaten, talked and decided to sleep. The next day they had to be at a convention the whole day, so they needed to rest.

 

Suddenly she felt him move behind her. He pulled her closer, his arms tightening around her waist. He pressed a kiss on her bare shoulder. “You need to sleep, Jen. Tomorrow will be stressful and I don't want you fainting in the bathtub again.”

 

Jennifer turned around to face him. “What?”

 

Colin touched her cheek and put a strand behind her ear. “I do not know if it was the exhaustion or the heat, but you definitely blacked out.”

 

“I did not, did I?”

 

“Why do you think you ended naked in your bed, me watching you?”, he asked smiling.

 

“Maybe you are a pervert?”, she teased and locked eyes with him.

 

He pouted but his features relaxed instantly. “I'm going to kiss you”, he suddenly said and came closer. Jennifer knew it was wrong, he was married, his wife was a good friend of hers. But **he** was lying in her bed naked, **he** started it. She knew she should resist, turn around and leave. Go to his bed and sleep there. He was right, they needed their strength tomorrow, but being around him felt so good, it felt right, it was so relaxing and nice.

 

She met him halfway, their lips connecting like some hours ago. She felt his hands on her back, sliding down to her bare ass. He started to knead it and she heard herself moaning against his lips. This made him open his mouth and she let her tongue meet his. They had kissed many times but always without tongue (of course, it was their job to pretend), but this, this felt like heaven. Colin deepened the kiss, got more aggressive and demanding.

 

Jennifer's head started spinning, she rolled them over so she was laying on top of him. The didn't break the kiss, he was still fondling with her ass, her breasts rubbing against his chest hair. They moaned and groaned, tasting each other and getting lost into each other.

 

Suddenly Jennifer broke the kiss and looked at him panting. “Colin we should...” “God, you are so beautiful”, he interrupted her, not allowing her to think about consequences or to back out. A smile formed on her lips and she kissed him again. “Colin you are married”, she suddenly interjected and he stopped kissing her neck.

 

He rolled them again, so Jennifer was under him, he rested on his right forearm not to crash her body with his weight. Slowly he traced a trail down her chest with his fingers, circling her areola, down to her belly button and further to her hip bone. He drew silly patterns on her skin, while he watched her face. She tried not to yield; she wanted to stay strong, to show him, that he did not affect her (what he did, she was beyond aroused).

 

When he noticed that she tried to stay calm, to not give in, he lowered his head and sucked on one of her nipples. Jennifer's eyes closed, she moaned and backed up into his touch. His hand wandered and cupped her sex. Jennifer couldn't hold back any longer. She fisted his hair and yanked him back up to her face, kissing him hard. Their tongues danced a fiery dance like a tango. Colin's hand was still on her sex, he started to part her lips and circling her clit.

 

She arched her back and he knew she enjoyed it. Slowly he broke the kiss and started kissing a wet trail down her jaw, her neck. Nibbling and sucking her collarbone softly, not hard enough to leave a mark. He continued and stopped at her breasts. He alternated sucking and licking on her nipples, biting softly down until Jen hissed in pleasure.

 

“God, you are so wet, Jen”, he said and kissed between her breasts, darting out his tongue and licking a path down to her belly button and further until he finally was where he wanted to be, where she wanted him to be.

 

“I can't wait to taste you, god I dreamed about it so often. Every time our reservations got mixed up in the past, I fantasized about being with you, tasting you, making you come undone over and over again”, he looked up at her and saw pure ecstasy on her face, “I'll make love to you, Jen, just like you earn it. You are a goddess.”

 

He kissed her inner tights, left, right. He blew cold air on her overheated flesh, making her whimper with need. And finally he lowered his head and licked with his flat tongue over her slit, tasting her, making her shiver already.

 

“Yes, yesss”, Jennifer hissed and grabbed his hair, she stroked it, but when Colin sucked her clit into his mouth, she let go of him and fisted the sheets. He slowly brought her to the edge of an orgasm. His tongue alternating between circling her clit and lapping at her like a man starved.

 

“Tell me, have you ever thought about this? Me and you being together. Me pleasuring you like this?”, Colin asked hoarsely, not completely leaving her, still rubbing and pinching at her clit.

 

Jennifer bit her lip, not only once she had dreamed about it. Colin making love to her, fucking with him until she could't stand anymore. “Yes, yes I did. But this... oh my god … it is so much better than I imagined. Oh my god, Colin, I...I...I gonna come...”

 

She exploded when Colin pushed a single digit in her hole. It had been too much for her, the sensation being stuck with him again, being naked next to each other the whole evening, kissing him, feeling him was too much. She screamed his name and fell back into the cushions smiling.

 

Colin came up to her and kissed her passionately. She could taste herself on his tongue, on his lips and she couldn't stop herself from bringing his fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean, licking his stumbles which were glistening with her arousal.

 

“Mhhhhh, you are perfect”, he said smiling and kissed her again.

 

“I can do quite the things with my tongue and mouth”, Jennifer suddenly said, her pupils nearly black, full of lust, hungry for more.

 

“Next time, sweetheart. I wanna feel you around me, I want to be in you, make you come again around my cock.”

 

Jennifer shivered thinking about his cock, how he would feel inside her, she reached for his member and groaned. “Now who is perfect?”, she asked smirking and stroked him a few times.

 

They kissed again. Jennifer's thoughts drifted away suddenly. She looked at Colin who was sucking a mark on her left breast. _She didn't think about protection. She was on birth control, but she didn't bring condoms. Did he? He said he always hoped and fantasized about this happening. But so was she. Besides it was Colin. She knew him, better than anyone else._

 

“Jen, are you okay? What are you thinking about?”, Colin asked concerned, pushing her slightly from him. Jennifer blushed and looked at him embarrassed. “I um I was thinking about...have you brought protection with you?”

 

Colin's smile faded instantly. He didn't think about that. He hasn't used a condom for years, not necessary when being in a marriage. He sighed and rubbed his face when he suddenly felt Jennifer's hand closing again around his now only semi hard cock.

 

“I haven't been with anyone for a while”, she said quietly (eventual shyly?), “and I am in a perfect health condition. And you were just with your wife, right?” He nodded, trying to concentrate while Jennifer slowly stroked him. She bent over him, her lips just inches from his away. “So this won't be a health problem, will it?” He shook his head slightly and pulled her down, crashing his lips into hers again.

 

The kiss, the permission Jennifer gave him and her hand on him made him hard again. “Fuck, you are incredible”, Jennifer said suddenly and stroked him one last time before she guided him to her entrance.

 

Colin looked at her, pushed back some hair fallen into her face. He wanted to see her, wanted to see her face when he entered her the first time. He had imagined this moment for so long and finally his wished would come true. But he couldn't stop himself from teasing her a last time before she slowly sank onto him. “And I haven't really done anything yet. Let me have you, Jen.”

 

She nodded and sank down slowly. Inch for inch he stretched her in the most delicious way. He was big. Bigger than anyone she had before, it felt so good. When he was fully in her, she stopped a moment to adjust herself, to get used to his size, to the feeling having him buried deep inside. “Fuck you are big”, she said smiling and closed her eyes.

 

“Too much?”, he asked with clenched teeth, holding himself back from fucking her senseless.

 

“No”, she assured him and started moving. She felt his hands on her breasts, more and more wetness pooling inside her. “You feel so good.”

 

“So do you”, Colin answered breathing heavily. Jen had increased the pace, he met her halfway, his feet planted to the mattress, lifting up his hips by every thrust. When he felt Jen's exhaustion, he flipped them, slipping out of her for just a minute.

 

She whimpered when she felt the loss of him, she felt empty, but just of a minute. In one swift move he entered her, stretched her again to her limits. He sucked and bit softly on her nipples, alternating from time to time. His movements were slow, gently, he wanted to stall his orgasm as long as possible. He wanted to enjoy being in her, with her. He loved how responsive she was.

 

“I need to come, Colin”, she said breathlessly, “please make me come.” He kissed her and put his hand between them. He rubbed her clit one, two, three times and Jennifer climaxed a second time. He tried his best, but he wasn't able to withdraw his own release any longer. He emptied himself inside her, collapsing instantly.

 

“Wow, that...that was”, Jennifer started but was interrupted by Colin's lips. He kissed her again. This time slow, thankful, caring and happy. He rolled off her but put her with him. He held her close, kissed the top of her hair and stroked her shoulder until both of them fell asleep again.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Colin slipped out of the bed, he thought about showering but decided to order breakfast instead. He put on his now dry sweatpants and a shirt and waited for the room service.

 

When Jennifer woke, she turned and reached for Colin, but he wasn't there. She sat up and looked around, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sighed and fell back onto the bed. _Had it been a dream? Did she really sleep with Colin or was it another fantasy? Where was he? Did he regret it?_ She sighed again and wanted to get up when suddenly the door opened and Colin came in with a serving cart full of breakfast.

 

“Good morning, beautiful”, he said smiling and kissed her on the lips. Jennifer beamed at him and watched him sitting down next to her. “I thought you may be hungry this morning.” He winked and lifted the food covers. Everything smelled deliciously.

 

“Breakfast in bed? Why do I deserve that?”, Jennifer asked while Colin pulled the trays down and placed them on their laps. He turned his face and kissed her again. “Because you are amazing and I love to spoil you.” Jen blushed but smiled.

 

They ate in silence, stealing from each others plates, feeding each other. Laughter and giggles filled the room which changed into moans and groans after a while. A plate shattered, a fork and knife fell on the floor, but Colin and Jen were too occupied to notice. They made love again, two times in bed and one time in the shower before they were ready to head off to the convention.

 

When they passed the reception, Linda, the girl from yesterday, smiled at Jennifer. “Ms Morrison, the other room will be available when you come back this afternoon.”

 

Jennifer looked at Colin and smiled at the receptionist. “Thank you, Linda, but it is not necessary. We will stay in the suite.” Linda nodded irritated but didn't say anything. Colin pulled Jen into his side and placed a kiss on her temple.

 

They did **not** try to find out who was responsible for the mixed up reservations in the past, instead they enjoyed every single time they were put together in a room.

 


End file.
